


Nerves

by DrummerFromDownUnder



Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrummerFromDownUnder/pseuds/DrummerFromDownUnder
Summary: Sam looked down at himself and back up at Felix. “Oh, right. Well, I- uh…”‘Wanted to see if you’d like to go to the cinema. Or the park. Or even the library. Something. Anything. Come on Sam, SPIT IT OUT!’*“He’s choking.” Andy stated as he peered over the bush.“Come on, he’s not doing that bad-“ Jake looked over to see Sam spluttering like crazy while Felix seemed to become concerned. “Okay, yeah, he’s choking. Hundred percent.”
Relationships: Sam Conte & Felix Ferne & Andy Lau & Jake Riles, Sam Conte/Felix Ferne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122





	Nerves

**Author's Note:**

> So, Nowhere Boys premiered six years ago today and I found this one shot I was working on a while back so I finished it off.  
(Also Felix wears glasses sometimes because I said so)

“Aha! Finally!” Sam said as he pulled himself out of his wardrobe with a black tie in his hand. Sliding the wardrobe door that doubled as a mirror closed, Sam placed the tie around his neck and over his collar. Looking into the mirror, Sam began to adjust the tie when a cough came from behind him. Jumping up in surprise, Sam moved his gaze from himself to the reflection of the bottom of his bed.  
“Hi.” Jake said, chucking him a two fingered salute.  
“Dude!” Sam turned around to face the jock. “Don't do that!”  
“So...” Jake crossed his arms. “what are your intentions with my son?”  
“Wha- Jake, I've been friends with you way longer than Felix. And we're both older than you.” Sam turned back to face his reflection and began to mess with his tie once again.  
Jake laughed. “I'm just trying to get you to chill out, mate. Look, it'll be easy, all you have to do is-“  
Sam kept undoing and redoing his tie, unable to get it the way he wanted it.  
“Okay, stop, stop that, stop!” Jake stood up and walked up behind Sam. “Hand it over...” He said, holding out his hand.  
Sam sighed but did as he was told.  
Jake grabbed the shorter boy by the shoulders and turned him, placed the tie around Sam's neck and began to fiddle with it. “All you have to do is, talk to him. Like you have hundreds and hundreds of times before.”  
Sam gave out a fake laugh. “Yeah, funny thing... all of those times before, I wasn't trying to ask him out on a date!” He said with a straight-faced look.  
“Well... no, you weren't. But, it's not like it's the end of the world.”  
“No, but it could be the end of our friendship as we know it!” Sam said, looking up at Jake. “Think about it, if I screw this up, that's it. ‘The Bremin Four’ as we know it, gone. Finished. Caput.”  
“You're just freaking yourself out. It's gonna be fine, mate. Trust me. Andy and I will be there to make sure it all goes well.” Jake took a step back to analyse his handiwork before fixing the collar of Sam's long sleeve, yellow button up shirt and turning the shorter boy to face the mirror once again. “Ya know what? ‘s not a bad look on you, Conte. Just promise me one thing,”  
Sam side-eyed the jock's reflection. “...What?”  
Jake clamped his hand down Sam's shoulder. “I get to be the best man at your wedding.” He said, lightly hitting the skater's shoulder twice.  
“Shut up!”

  
*

Sam walked up the driveway of the Ferne’s household, looking back at Jake and Andy who were both giving him thumbs up from behind the bushes.  
‘Okay, Sam, it’s gonna be fine. Just breathe, in and out. In and out.’ Sam thought to himself as he knocked on the door. While waiting for an answer, he began to fumble with his tie out of nervousness.  
“Oh!” Kathy Ferne began as she opened the door. “Looking quite sharp there, Sam. That’s a snazzy outfit.”  
“Thanks, Mrs. Ferne. S-special occasion, I was wondering if I could speak to Felix… please?”  
“Sure.” She said, as she turned around and began to walk down the hallway. “Felix! Sam’s here!”  
“Uh, okay!” Could be heard coming from the TV room. Sam saw Felix leave the TV room and walk towards the front door.  
“What’s up, Sam? I thought we weren’t hanging out toda-“ Felix cut himself off once he saw Sam. “Woah! Wha- uh… What’s with the get-up?” He asked as he took in the sight of Sam all dressed up.  
Sam, on the other hand, was more focused on what Felix was wearing. “You-you’re wearing glasses.”  
Felix crossed his arms and leant on the doorframe. “Yeah… and you’re wearing a tie. What’s your point?”  
Sam looked down at himself and back up at Felix. “Oh, right. Well, I- uh…” ‘Wanted to see if you’d like to go to the cinema. Or the park. Or even the library. Something. Anything. Come on Sam, SPIT IT OUT!’

*

“He’s choking.” Andy stated as he peered over the bush.  
“Come on, he’s not doing that bad-“ Jake looked over to see Sam spluttering like crazy while Felix seemed to become concerned. “Okay, yeah, he’s choking. Hundred percent.”

*

“Sam, you okay?” Felix asked. Sam had never appeared to be someone lost for words. It was odd.  
“Uh- I- Um… I’m gonna- Yep.” Sam turned around to go home when he heard his phone go off.  
*Brainy Dude: You’ve got this, Sam!*  
Sam smiled and went to put his phone back in his pocket when it rang out again.  
*Jake The Quake: If you don’t do it, I will never let you live it down*  
Sam huffed. ‘Okay… Okay. I got this.’  
Sam spun around to see Felix still standing in the doorway, looking at him worried as he fiddled with his glasses.  
“You good?”  
“Yeah, yeah I’m… I’m fine.” Sam took a deep breath. “Look, Felix. I was wondering if maybe…” ‘Can’t back out now. Come on!’ “Youwouldliketogooutwithme?”  
Felix blinked a few times. “Sorry, what?”  
Sam began to mess with his tie once again.

*

“Stop messing with the tie, fuckface.” Jake hissed, quietly.  
Andy hit the jock in the arm. “Shut up, Jake.”  
Jake huffed. “I worked hard to tie that thing.”  
“Sure you did.” Andy responded sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

*

Felix pushed himself off the doorframe. “You know you can ask me anything, right?”  
Sam nodded. “Yeah… I know.”  
“So what’s the problem?” The goth asked.  
“There isn’t one. Not- not really…”  
“Well, then ask me.”  
Sam rocked back and forth on his feet and gripped his arm tightly. “Would you like to go out with me... On- on a date?” The skater screwed his eyes shut. ‘Just get it over with. Just get it over with.’  
He heard Felix laugh. “That was it?”  
‘Kill me. Kill me now.’ Sam thought to himself.  
“Course I’ll go out with you.”  
Sam opened one eye to see Felix smiling back at him. “Huh?”  
Felix chuckled. “I said I’ll go out with you.”  
“Really?” Sam asked as he opened his other eye.  
“Yes really.” Felix confirmed, nodding. “That’s what got you so worked up?”  
Sam began to rub his hand up and down the arm that he was gripping. “I was afraid of ruining things. Ruining us, our friendship.”  
Felix looked around before casting his gaze back to Sam. “Well, everything seems to be fine, so I think we’re okay.” He took in Sam’s clothing choice again. “Seriously though, why the get-up?”  
“I-um, I wanted to look nice.” Sam looked down at his shoes. “For you. You deserve it, ya know?”  
“Oh.” Felix wasn’t expecting that. “Thanks, th- that’s really sweet.”  
A shout came from the bushes. “Appreciate the tie!”  
Sam scrunched up his nose while Felix furrowed his eyebrows.  
“Jake?”  
Andy stood up in the garden, dusting off the dirt on his pants. “Don’t mind us.” He said, yanking Jake up with him.  
Felix blinked several times. “Wha- uh… What are you guys doing here?”  
“Moral support.” Andy replied.  
Jake nodded. “Yeah, moral support. Appreciate the tie!”  
Felix looked over at Sam, raising an eyebrow.  
“They were here to make sure I didn’t chicken out… And Jake tied my tie.”  
“Right…” Felix directed his attention to his two friends once again. “It’s a very nicely tied tie.”  
Jake smiled smugly as he brushed his hands together a few times. “Well, my work here is done.”  
Moving his gaze back to Sam, Felix smiled softly. “You look really cute, by the way.”

*

Andy grabbed Jake’s sleeve. “And that’s our que to leave.”  
Neither Felix nor Sam noticed the two go.  
“So, what were you thinking for our date?”  
Sam began to ramble. “Cinema, maybe? Or we could just go to the park? Or a restaurant? I don’t have a lot of money though-”  
Felix cut him off, bumping the skater’s shoulder with his own. “The cinema would be great.”


End file.
